DeceptiBorg
by Nate K
Summary: The Transformers meet the Borg and Starfleet. Can Optimus Prime and the Autobots defeat Galvatron and the Decepticons before they with their new allies, the Borg, conquer 2 universes?
1. Chapter 1

_Ship detected in sector 7492; no life forms detected. Assessment: robotic ship. We will assimilate and add technology to our own. Change course to intercept._

With a great sweeping motion the strange cube ship jumped to warp and within minutes had the alien ship to its port. The flying cube didn't need a pilot or a co-pilot or any other trappings of a crew; the Borg can integrate and the ship thinks for itself. A tractor beam started and pulled the ship closer; preparing to cut it apart and consume it like a biological being would consume a meal. The Borg was quite unprepared for the weapons fire that shot out from the alien ship and struck with terawatt force.

_The robotic ship has fired. Assessment; the ship has self-defensive capabilities. We will transport a boarding party to ship to disable defense system and begin assimilation._

Three drones stepped forward and began to transport, but immediately realized that boarding the ship would be much more difficult when their transport beams couldn't function. The alien ship had erected a shield. The Borg quickly analyzed and adapted to the shield and boarded the ship and was immediately met with weapons fire. Once the drones had been eliminated, the comm. system beeped to life and was answered.

"To the strange alien ship that has attacked us: discontinue your efforts or we will destroy you."

In one voice, the Borg answered the warning.

"We are the Borg; resistance is futile. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Your culture will service us. If you resist, we will destroy you."

The alien ship, still in the Borg tractor beam answered with confidence and authority.

"There are no biological beings here. Explain yourselves! I have the means to wipe you out of existence."

The Borg began to scan the ship it had captured and discovered something odd. Indeed, there were no biologic life forms on board and yet, there were life signs emanating from it. Again in one voice, the Borg answered.

"Identify yourself."

The same voice, obviously the one in command, answered again.

"We are the Decepticons, formally of Cybertron. I want to speak to your leader; I think perhaps we can together strike a bargain."

There was long pause of three point two microseconds (practically an eternity for the Borg), they responded.

"Species 'Decepticons' not identified. Designate new contact 'Species 10951'. You will be assimilated."

Within seconds, an energy beam ripped through the Borg cube. This was soon joined by four other energy pulse beams. The Borg quickly adapted to this minor assault, but the intended target wasn't the ship. The real goal was to distract the Borg long enough for a Decepticon assault team to board the Borg cube. Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Soundwave and Thundercracker all stood in the corridor of the cube, surrounded by dormant drones. All were taken by surprise, but soon calmed when they realized the Borg had taken no heed of the intrusion. Megatron scowled. The denizens of Cybertron froze in fear at the mere mention of his name, but these creatures ignored him. "Obviously, they don't know of the danger I am" he thought. Starscream, as usual, was anxious. He never thought things through.

"Megatron, why are we wasting our time with these fools?"

"Starscream, are you questioning my orders?"

"Maybe I am. Someday, I'll be leading the Decepticons to victory over the entire universe."

Megatron gurgled what could almost be called a laugh.

"That day will not come for quite some time, Starscream. Now, move out and find the central control for this ship."

The five fanned out and looked about. I soon became obvious that the ship had far too many corridors and compartments to search in a reasonable time. Megatron was getting impatient.

"Soundwave, send out reconnaissance to speed this up."

The robot to Megatron's right reached up and pushed a button on his chest plate and opened a door.

"Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, collect information and report."

Instantly, two more robots sprang out and metamorphed into robotic raptors. They flew out and around, collecting information with lightning speed before returning to the father-robot that bore them. Soundwave turned to Megatron to report.

"Megatron, the entire ship is as you see here. The humanoid beings here are integrated into the ship circuitry. The technology is like none we have seen before."

Megatron smiled. "It is a technology that I must control. With ships like this at my command, the Autobots could never stand against me and Cybertron and the rest of the galaxy will be mine!"

Megatron backed up and looked at it all, bumping into one of the drones. Without warning, the drone's arm shot up and injected two tubules deep into Megatron's circuits. Starscream started toward him, and then stopped.

"Good, when this creature scrambles his circuits beyond repair, I'll become the Leader of the Decepticons."

Megatron stood still, and then shook violently before he finally turned and faced his impudent second-in-command.

"You will never lead, Starscream. I am Megatron and now, I understand."

On cue, the drones surrounding him echoed his words and began to speak with Megatron.

"We are the Borg, we are Decepticons. Resistance is futile and all resistance will be destroyed."

* * *

"Comein Magnus, comein Magnus."

Ultra Magnus opened his comm. channel while traveling on his rounds. As Commander of the Autobot forces, he had to supervise all installations and bases. He needed to check several new installations, including new plasma cannons set up to protect Cybertron from enemy spacecraft.

"I hear you Blurr. Where's Jazz?"

Blurr was working with Jazz, his second-in-command at the control center. He was more than adequate and his loyalty was beyond question, but his speech processors left a little to be desired.

"Hewentto checkona strangereading onthe longrangesensors."

"Okay, I'm on my way back. Any changes, contact me immediately."

"Rogerthat. Blurr out."

Magnus continued on, passing several friends along the way. He made it to the main headquarters just as Jazz was returning. Magnus transformed into his robot form and prepared to get a report.

"What did you find out, Jazz?"

Jazz turned to face his commander.

"Very little I'm afraid. I'm getting subspace displacement readings and an increase in radiation, but I can't tell from what. It might be a ship or a number of ships or it might be something harmless. Whatever it is, I'm a little concerned, it just doesn't look right. I'll know more in another five or six cycles."

"Fine. Where are the rest of the Autobots?"

Blurr tapped a few buttons on his console and then turned to Magnus.

"HotRodis nearthe DefenseStationAlpha withArcee, Springerisstill atBeta."

"Find out how much longer until they are completed."

Blurr punched in to contact Hot Rod and very shortly, Hot Rod appeared on the view screen. Springer's image appeared on the other split-screen image.

"How go the cannons?" Magnus asked them both.

"Just about complete" Springer spoke first. "Just a few more connections and Beta will be ready for a test fire."

"Alpha will be ready about a micro-cycle behind, Magnus" Hot Rod answered behind Springer.

"Magnus!" Jazz interrupted, "I've got a better reading now. It's some kind of subspace funnel, almost like some kind of transwarp tunnel or conduit and it has a Decepticon power signature."

Magnus reacted quickly.

"Hot Rod, Springer, don't worry about the final tests. This will be the tests."

The viewer image disappeared and Magnus turned to Blurr.

"Call in the rest of the Autobots and get the Aerialbots airborne. Everybody, battle stations!"

It had been quite a long time since the Decepticons had attempted any type of engagement against Cybertron. Magnus' comm. channel and Optimus Prime's voice rang out over the channel into Magnus' auditory sensors. Any call to battle stations would automatically send a message to Prime. He is, after all, the leader of all the Autobots.

"Magnus, what's going on?"

"Prime, it appears the Decepticons have gained some type of technology and are making a move against Cybertron."

Prime made a metallic chuckle. "Well, I wondered how long Megatron would wait. He waited much longer than I thought. Okay, I have the Technobots here with me. Mobilize the troops and we will rendezvous with you."

"Copy that, Prime" and Magnus' channel clicked off.

"Magnus" Jazz's voice yelled out over the alarms, "The conduit is opening! I read one large cube-shaped ship coming though."

Magnus could see the ships on the view screen and he could see Nosecone and the rest of the Aerialbots racing up to meet the threat. As soon as the conduit closed, Starscream and the other Decepticons, minus Megatron, filed out of the cube. The Aerialbots were soon engaged in a dogfight ballet with the Decepticons, neither side hitting the other with their energy beams. The cube took position over an area of the city and Magnus watched in horror as a greenish laser beam cut a wide circle into the skin on Cybertron, then what appeared to him as a type of tractor beam lifted several tons of city and its inhabitants into the cube.

"Magnus!" Springer yelled out over the comm. channel, "The defense cannon are ready!"

"Fire at will!"

Both beams of powerful energy sprang out, slicing through the cube shape and annihilated large chunks of metal. Another barrage, another two large sections of the attacker disappeared. The third barrage, however, simply bounced off the ship.

"Springer, Hot Rod, what happened?" Magnus yelled out over the channel.

"Nothing on our ends, Magnus. It seems the ship was simply able to stop our energy shots. I can't explain it" Springer yelled back.

"Magnus" Optimus Prime called to him as he entered the area, quickly transforming out of his truck form.

"Prime, I'm so glad you're here. We've thrown our best shots at the attacking ship. It's damaged, but still a threat."

The cube sent out another barrage of cutting beams, ripping out huge new sections to devour. Hundreds of Cybertronian inhabitants simply ceased to be.

"Prime, Magnus" Jazz called out, "I've been able to get better readings. The readings I get suggests that the ship is not part of this universe. Our weapons may not be able to destroy it."

"Maybe so" Prime though aloud, "but those are definitely Decepticons battling with the Aerialbots. Our weapons should definitely work on them!"

"Good thought. Springer, Hot Rod, don't aim for the ship, take out the Decepticons jets" Magnus ordered.

"You got it, boss" Hot Rod answered.

Within moments, two powerful beams took aim, one striking Starscream. As if struck by a feather, Starscream kept flying, oblivious to the beam.

"How…?!" Prime couldn't get the words out. He turned to Magnus as more and more chunks of Cybertron floated away.

"Prime, Magnus" Nosecone radioed, "We're not having any effect."

"Break off and return here, we'll have to think of something else. Hot Rod, Arcee, Springer, you too."

"You got it, boss. We're on our way."

Prime turned to the Technobots, who were watching the events unfold, waiting for the order to act.

"Technobots, combine into Computron."

The Technobots sprang into action and the large body of Computron stood before Prime.

"I am Computron, my computing power is almost infinite."

"Computron, tell me about the attacking ship."

"Readings indicate the ship is not of our universe, yet Decepticons are. Conclusion: Decepticons have gained access to new technology that may be superior to ours."

"Is there some way to gain access to the same technology?"

"Hypothesis: We may be able to gain access to technology in the same universe as its origin."

Prime smiled. "That's what I hoped."

Magnus smiled too. "Me too. Shall I assume you want the Abraxis fired up?"

"You bet. The only way to defeat this threat from Megatron is to go to whatever universe this technology comes from. Aerialbots, combine into Superion and assist Computron to lay down covering fire. Everyone else, transform and roll out!"

With a blur of motion, all the Autobots change into vehicle mode, then the Aerialbots combined into Superion.

"Come on Computron, I feel the need to knock down some Decepticons" the powerful Superion smiled as he spoke.

A running fire fight took place as the strangely quiet Decepticons shot down at the retreating Autobots while Superion and Computron fired back. Their shots did no real damage, but did hold the attacking jets at bay. Computron and Superion uncoupled and entered the huge ship Abraxis on the heels of the others. Magnus and Jazz sat at the pilot and co-pilot chairs, with Prime manning the weapons.

"Jazz" Prime turned to look at his co-pilot and now science officer, "are you sure you can re-produce the transwarp conduit used by the ship?"

Jazz turned to look at his leader.

"Sure Prime. It uses the same basic principle as our transwarp engine, just more concentrated and powerful. The trick will be matching the same power and energy signature so we can arrive where we want to."

Abraxis took off with a blast of its mighty engines, leaving Cybertron below. Prime looked down as the cube ship continued to devour Cybertron. He couldn't stop the destruction of the home he has fought to defend for millennia, but by any gods out there, these aliens and especially Megatron, would pay dearly. Prime felt the jolt as the mighty ship left Cybertron's gravity for good. Jazz punched furiously at his controls, and then made his announcement.

"There, got it. Ready to engage transwarp engine and create conduit at you command, Prime."

"Do it, Jazz."

The engine whirled to life as Jazz punched in the commands. Magnus steadied the bucking ship as the immense energy built up, urging it's controllers to release it. Jazz forced all the energy into a sharp beam and released it. Before them, a giant maw opened up with rotating energy forming dizzying patterns inside.

"Just where do you think you're going, Prime?" as Megatron's strangely unemotional voice boomed over the comm channels.

Optimus Prime looked to the view screen and touched a button on his panel to see his ancient nemesis.

"We're going somewhere to stop you, once and for all. You may have won for now" as he looked down at the not almost totally consumed Cybertron. Sorrow consumed him as he gazed down at his home planet, the home he has pledged his life to defend. At least half of the planet was now only the skeletal frame.

"I have new allies now, Prime. We are the Borg, resistance is futile. All resistance will be assimilated or destroyed. Cybertron is ours now. Their distinctiveness has been added to our own, as will you and your Autobots."

Abraxis was rocked by a powerful blast from the Borg cube. Bolts of electricity and debris flew about the ship.

"Prime!" Magnus called out. "We've lost most of our thrusters and we're on reserve power."

Prime yelled at Jazz. "Can we still do it?"

"Yes, Prime, we can, but I can no longer guarantee where in the other universe we'll come out…and it's going to be a very rough ride."

"We don't have any choice, do it!"

Abraxis lumbered forward and entered the spinning vortex, the maw slammed shut after them. Magnus and Jazz fought to maintain control of the great ship. After long seconds, Abraxis entered normal space. Prime looked about to find most of the refugees unconscious. The Aerialbots struggled to their feet and took stations while the Technobots tended to their injured comrades. Hot Rod came to first and quickly gathered as much information as he could.

"Prime, the ship is severely damaged. We've lost transwarp drive and the nearest place to repair it is fifty or more megacycles away."

Prime hung his head, unsure of what to do next.

"Well then, I guess it's time to see who's here and if they're friendly" and he punched the comm. channel.

"This is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. Our ship is severely damaged and our home world has been attacked by a species known as the Borg. They have allied with our greatest enemies, the Decepticons. Anyone who hears my voice, please respond."

Only static filled the channel until Hot Rod suddenly jumped.

"Prime, I think I hear something. Let me try to clean it up."

He turned several knobs and worked until the voice was clear.

"Come in Optimus Prime. This is Starbase 234. How can we help you? Come in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in Optimus, do you read?"

Fleet Commodore Bishop had been in dangerous and strange situations before where he had fought bravely. Starfleet had decorated him many times. This time was different though; the being who called himself "Optimus Prime" had used the word "Borg". Commodore Bishop had fought the Borg before, at Wolf 359 and the mere mention on the name made him tremble with fear.

"Optimus Prime, this Commodore Bishop at Starbase 234, what is your condition?"

A metallic voice boomed over the speakers.

"Starbase 234, this is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. We have taken severe damage from battle. Our thrusters and weapons are dead."

Commodore Bishop turned to face his staff, just in time to see his brand new ensign running back to his station.

"Nice of you to join us, ensign."

"Sorry, Commodore, I was in the head."

The Commodore smiled.

"Fine time to take a nature break. Can you get a fix on his location?"

"Yes sir, I show him in Sector 52301."

"Thank you, Ensign, check what ships are in that area. Optimus," Bishop said to the console, "Do you have life support?"

"Umm, no, but we're okay for now."

Bishop again turned to his young ensign. "Why is his voice so...robotic?"

"I don't know, sir, the communication equipment might be malfunctioning. I show the _Galaxy _one light-year away and the _Challenger_ about a day distant, sir."

"Fine, send them to Optimus' ship and tell them to be careful. Whenever the Borg are involved, I get very nervous."

"Aye, sir."

"Optimus, help is on the way, I look forward to meeting you."

"Thank you, Commodore; I look forward to meeting you as well. Optimus out."

"Optimus," Springer spoke up from the back of the ship, "I noticed you hesitated a little when they asked about life support, may I ask why?"

Optimus turned to face Springer.

"I don't know, Springer. Somehow, I think that we shouldn't be too forthcoming with them that we don't need life-support, at least for now. Can you get me a reading on any ships approaching?"

"No problem, Prime," and Springer went to the front console to check the sensors.

Optimus looked around the ship, visually checking the rest of the Autobots. Springer and Magnus looked fine but Hot Rod and Arcee were still trying to get their gears to function correctly. Arcee looked as if she would need repair soon or she may die. Optimus stepped to her to assess the damage closer.

"Optimus, I show one ship approaching quickly. Apparently, the people here do have FTL capability. I show another ship approaching too, but it will take at least a full cycle to get here. The closer ship is also the larger ship and it has its defensive systems activated."

"A sensible precaution," Prime thought aloud. "Hail them and let them know we're not a threat. Let them know they're welcome to board the Abraxis when they arrive."

"Doing it now, Prime," as Springer keyed up the communications.

"Captain, I have received a message from the alien ship. They said to please come aboard and not to worry, they are not a threat."

Captain Berman was another survivor of Wolf 359 and a close friend of Commodore Bishop. If Bishop said to be careful, then he would play it that way. Still, there's no reason not to be diplomatic about this.

"Good, open a channel" he said while turning to his XO Commander Shilom.

Shilom looked over to her captain while she motioned for the bridge officers assigned to the away team to join her at the turbo-lift door.

"I think you should shuttle over there, Commander, I see no reason to mention that we have transporter technology. Judging from the size of that ship, I would think we're dealing with a colony transport vessel of some type."

"Agreed," Shilom said, as she got up from her chair to join the away team.

"Channel open, Captain."

"Optimus Prime, this is the Federation ship _USS Galaxy;_ Captain Berman speaking. Our repair and medical teams are launching their shuttles now. Do you have visual communication capability?"

A static filled voice boomed over the speakers of the Galaxy.

"Yes we do, but I'm afraid it was damaged. All we can manage is audio at this time, Captain Berman."

"Captain," came a voice from behind Berman.

"A moment, Optimus. Mute. Yes, Lieutenant."

His weapon officer leaned over the wood-grained arch.

"My sensor readings indicate that ship isn't from around here."

"Well, I can see that isn't any race that the Federation is familiar with."

"No, I mean it isn't from this galaxy. In fact, I don't think that it's even from this universe."

Captain Berman smiled. He liked the idea of first contact with a completely alien race from outside this universe, the stranger, the better.

"Captain," Commander Shilom's voice comes over the comm. system, "the away team is ready to launch."

"Great, Number One, be careful over there."

"Acknowledged."

As the shuttle approached the crippled alien ship, the first thing Commander Shilom noticed was the size of the doors. They were huge, in fact, far too large for loading groups of colonists or refugees, unless the colonists were ten feet tall. The ship itself was at least five or six times the volume of the _Galaxy_.

Shilom turned to her security chief, who was manning the corresponding console for this away mission.

"How many life-signs do you get, Lieutenant?"

"That's what bothers me, Commander; I don't get any readings for life-signs. Either our equipment is suddenly malfunctioning severely, or these aliens have life-signs that are so radically different from us, that our instruments can't register them."

For some unknown reason, that made Shilom shutter, like a cold ice cube had just been passed across her back. She looked forward through the view port and watched as the giant doors opened wide, allowing the shuttle an easy entrance. Even a drunken first-year cadet could have piloted a shuttle through an opening of this size. The shuttle pilot glided the small craft to a gentle landing in what appeared to be a cargo hold. The away team exited the shuttle and gathered a few meters away from the craft. They all turned together when the sound of a door at the opposite end of the hold opened and they could all hear the sound of metal striking metal, then what could almost be the tires of an Argos-type severe-terrain vehicle. Appearing before them, a giant vehicle, articulated about one-third of the length from what was presumably the front, them suddenly, it changed in deliberate motions to become a bi-pedal being at least 3.5 meters tall. What's more, it spoke!

"Welcome aboard the _Abraxis,_ gentlemen. I am Ultra Magnus; I will take you to Optimus Prime. Please, come with me."

Shilom stared at her security chief.

"No life-signs, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did they go?"

Galvatron's voice was even and controlled, though it carried a note of unbridled anger and lust for death. Surrounding him, various drones carried out repairs silently and proficiently. Within a micro-cycle, the entire cube complex would have integrated the cannibalized parts of Cybertron, just as Galvatron's ship had been assimilated. Soon, the former Borg cube had become a group of cubes and spheres; a new army ready to fight for the victory of Galvatron, designation 1 of 1 of Unimatrix 0001. Cyclonus bowed deeply to his leader and began his report.

"The Autobot ship entered a trans-warp conduit but, the battle damaged the conduit so, I cannot be sure where they emerged on the other side. Further, the Autobot ship itself was also severely damaged. I doubt they survived the passage."

Galvatron's new laser sight-marker light glowed, first red, then a sickly combination of orange and pink.

"Now that I have Cybertron, I want Optimus and the last of the Autobots. All resistance will be assimilated or destroyed. Prepare my fleet to follow those pitiful Autobots into the conduit. Even if they were destroyed, we have much more to do there."

Cyclonus bowed again, and then motioned to various drones. Ahead, two small scout spheres moved into relative position ahead of Galvatron's flag-cube and escorts, fired twin beams of energy, and opened the maw of the conduit. The entire fleet entered and disappeared, leaving the skeletal corpse of Cybertron in its lonely orbit.

* * *

Commander Shilom tapped her comm. badge, still staring at the giant apparition standing in front of her and her team.

"Captain, we've made contact with the aliens here. You're not going to believe this!"

"What do you mean? One thing I've learned is never think you've seen everything, especially when you're trekking through the stars."

Shilom smiled to herself, if only Captains led away teams and he was standing here now, he would probably think he was under some type of alien influence. The being that called itself "Ultra Magnus" shifted impatiently and then touched its arm when a beep resounded; probably the alien's version of a comm. badge Shilom reasoned.

"Magnus here."

"Are our guests aboard safely?"

"They're standing in front of me, Prime. I don't think we are what they expected. Send Hot Rod over here if you can, I think he might come in handy."

"He's on his way. Tell them, I look forward to meeting them."

"Will do, Magnus out."

Magnus looked down at the guests and laughed a loud, metallic guffaw. Shilom stepped forward and chanced that this creature, vehicle, or whatever meant no harm.

"I'm Commander Shilom of the Federation Starship _Galaxy_. We were sent here in response to your distress call."

Magnus decided that perhaps it would be easier to communicate if he was more on their level. He lowered himself down on his knees and faced the humans. Now he was at least at their eye level, but still many times their size. He could here the screeching tires of Hot Rod, approaching fast.

"Abraxis is a large ship from your perspective. I've arranged for some transportation to make it easier to get to the Bridge and speak to Prime. I hope you don't object."

Hot Rod entered the cargo area and zoomed to the group, screeching to a stop just short of Shilom.

"Prime saidthatyou wantedtosee me."

Magnus stood up, assuming his full height once more.

"Commander, if you and your team will get in, we will take you to the Bridge much quicker than walking."

Magnus transformed himself back to vehicle mode and Shilom looked at her team. With stunned looks, Shilom and the security chief climbed aboard the car carrier, while the others entered the fast vehicle that Magnus called "Hot Rod". Straps moved around their bodies, holding them loosely but securely to the seats.

"Don't worry, you're not prisoners. Prime has often said, 'Buckle up for safety'."

Together, Magnus and Hot Rod zoomed off and out of the cargo area. Soon, Shilom was very glad for the ride. Abraxis was indeed a very large ship and the ride that took barely a minute at high speed would have taken twenty minutes or more on foot, even if they walked at a quick pace. The doors opened and they group rolled into an area that Shilom reasoned must be the control center of the ship, their bridge. For a ship of the complexity of the Abraxis, the bridge seemed almost spartan. A number of consoles and huge chairs were all that Shilom could see, although the scale of the ship made seeing everything difficult at best. There were more robot-type beings milling about, making repairs to still sparking and smoking consoles and one being was lying on the floor, attended to by another one who appeared to be desperately trying to stop a hemorrhage of what appeared to be lubrication. The group stepped out of the vehicles that they were riding in and watched in amazement as they both "transformed" into robot mode. A robot as large as Magnus then approached both of the robots.

"Prime, this is the 'away team' from the ship that responded to our call for help. May I present Commander Shilom."

Optimus Prime lowered himself down as Magnus did before and greeted them.

"Thank you for coming to our aid. You'll have to excuse the mess; our trip here was not a smooth one."

"So I noticed," Shilom responded. "What's wrong with the one on the floor?"

Prime turned to face Arcee. "She took a direct hit to her circulation system. Jazz, can you save her?"

"I think so, Prime. She'll be out of commission for a few days, but I think she'll be okay."

"That's a relief. I surely would not want to loose her. Well, let me introduce ourselves more formally. I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autonomous Robotic Organisms of the planet Cybertron. You can call us 'Autobots' for short. Our planet was attacked and destroyed by an alien force that called themselves 'the Borg'."

Prime noticed a collective shutter from the humans.

"I see you've met them before."

Shilom nodded yes.

Optimus continued. "You'll have to tell me more about that later. The Borg attacked our world after they allied themselves with our greatest enemies, the Decepticons. I would appear, in fact, that the leader of the Decepticons, Galvatron, is now leading the Borg. They attacked and we were just able to escape, using a little of the technology that the Borg have. We created a 'trans-warp conduit' and escaped the destruction of Cybertron, but obviously, we paid a price. Time is of the essence. If I know Galvatron, he and his Borg friends will soon be following us here. I would suggest you notify your superiors and tell them to prepare for war. As soon as we get the Abraxis up and running, we will do whatever we can to assist."

One of the Technobots stepped over to Prime.

"Prime, we have the communications system back on-line and the engines will be repaired very shortly. Weapons, however, will be a little longer."

"Thank you, continue repairs."

Shilom stepped forward, ready to begin work. Prime had convinced her.

"Optimus, if your communications are now working, I suggest you contact the _Galaxy _and re-establish contact with Starbase 234. If I know the Borg, they'll be here very soon and I think we had best be prepared for the worse."

Prime nodded his head.

"I agree; your comm. system or mine?"


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like an eternity but soon enough, Abraxis was underway. It closely followed the dwarfed Galaxy toward what Commander Shilom indicated was an area of relative safety. At light-speed, or warp 1 as the humans referred to it, Starbase 234 was about five hours away. Commander Shilom had told Prime that other ships would rendezvous with them and Prime felt much better knowing that. If Galvatron were to intercept them, he wanted all the firepower he could get.

"Optimus Prime, this is Captain Berman. Can you read me?"

Prime walked to the communications console and pushed the button to open the channel. Later, when Prime was more sure of who they were dealing with, he would teach them about the internal communicators that is a part of all the residents of Cybertron. For now, he felt it was better not to give away too much knowledge of their technology. Magnus stood right behind his leader.

"Yes, Captain, I read you."

"We should rendezvous with other Federation ships in a few minutes, but I'm afraid that we might be too late."

Optimus could tell right away the difference between Commander Shilom and Captain Berman. The captain was a no-nonsense human. When there was work to be done, Captain Berman would do that first above all else and nothing seemed to rattle him He could tell that from his calm voice, even a impending battle. Commander Shilom was more easy-going, a little more "human." Of the two, Prime felt the captain was more like himself.

"What do you mean, Captain?"

"We're getting readings that might indicate a Borg trans-warp conduit might be opening near your previous position. Can you confirm?"

Prime looked to Jazz in the pilot's seat. Jazz looked to his left and pushed a few buttons before turning to face Prime and Magnus and nodded his head.

"Yes, Captain," Prime started, somewhat saddened, "we read the same thing. Galvatron and his new allies have found this universe. I don't think, though, that we are ready. Our weapons are still only barely functional."

"Prime," Jazz started, "I think I may have a solution. There's a nebula only about 4 cycles away. I think we could hide there and continue repairs."

Magnus pulled his hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"That's fine, but what about the humans. There's nothing to stop Galvatron and the Borg from going after them. We should leave them so defenseless, Prime."

Optimus was already in motion. He didn't really want to leave the humans undefended, but for now, a strategic retreat was in order, but there was a way to do both.

"Aerialbots, assist the humans in whatever way you can. If, in your judgment, you feel Superion would be needed, then combine. Technobots, what is the condition of Arcee?"

The lead Technobot stood and looked up to the larger Autobot.

"Arcee is stable, but she will need time to regenerate her energy reserves."

"Good, put all efforts into repairing Abraxis."

The little robots sprang off into the many recesses and hatchways of the ship and repaired still damaged systems with lightning speed. The Aerialbots were out the hatch and escorted both Abraxis and Galaxy. Abraxis soon peeled away toward the nebula. With any luck, they would be back in plenty of time before the Decepticons arrived.

Cyclonus strode confidently toward what was now a combination of at least four alcoves, with Galvatron sitting in the middle. Several Borg attended him, attaching tubules and new accessories to his many additions. Cyclonus bowed deeply, his own new laser sight shone brightly on the floor.

"Lord Galvatron, we have spotted the Aerialbots on scanners. They appear to be protecting a spacecraft and two others are approaching at light-speed. The Autobots ship has retreated to a nebula. Our scanners cannot penetrate the nebular gases. I would assume they are making repairs."

Galvatron almost smiled. Since he had taken complete control of this ship, his sub-routines were becoming less and less apparent. His voice now had a monotone sound that was increasing like the other lesser drones attending him.

"The fools think they can escape. It is of no consequence. The Autobots will fail and their allies will be the first to fall. Continue course and attack when we are within range. Resistance if futile."

Cyclonus bowed again and looked to his left. Galvatron had something special planned for Scourge. Ever the loudest and most overconfident to usurp Galvatron, Scourge was now helpless, locked into his alcove and now a mere play toy for Galvatron's whims. His consciousness was now trapped deep inside Galvatron's own circuitry and his body now a mindless drone, like the other partially biological Borg. It was a fitting warning to any others who might want to attempt to engage Galvatron. Of course, many improvements had been made to Scourge and he had become a formidable weapon in Galvatron's arsenal.

Galvatron walked to his own alcove, also larger than the normal ones to accommodate his larger form and plugged his finger into a port. Now, he could communicate with all the other drones simultaneously while he himself could see and hear everything they did in the midst of the battle.

"All units, raise shields and commence attack. Long live Lord Galvatron!"

"Captain, the Borg ship is moving on an intercept course. I think it means to engage us."

Captain Berman sat in his command chair and pushed a button on his console.

"All hands, battle stations! Fire at will at the Borg cube. Signal the Aerialbots and let them know we are going in."

"The Aerialbots are standing by. They say they will follow your lead."

"Tell them to start making strafing runs across their long axis, pattern Omega 4 and keep cycling the frequencies. Otherwise, the Borg will adapt. We'll go across the other way and hopefully, we can keep them occupied until the rest of the reinforcements get here and the rest of the Autobots can join in."

With a mighty blast of her impulse engines, Galaxy lunged forward with the Aerialbots close by and soon, the space was filled with the signs of battle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Borg cube_

_xxx_

Galvatron watched the battle unfold on the large screen in front of him from his protected alcove. The cube would shutter and shake as each Aerialbot came across, shooting energy bolts along the skin of the ship and then fly off. While it was true that each strafing run damaged Galvatron's ship and Galvatron with it, thus far it had been negligible. The nanoprobes, those ingenious and quick little mechanical beings within Galvatron and each drone and part of the cube quickly repaired any damage that occurred.

"Galvatron."

Cyclonus approached and bowed low to his master.

"I have a report for you."

He held out his arm and a newly upgraded Soundwave walked Cyclonus' side. Soundwave slid open his chest compartment and watched intently as Laserbeak sprang forth. The little Decepticon was no longer a cassette, that ancient human method of storing electronic data, now Laserbeak more resembled a miniature Borg cube. He instantly transformed into his spy-bird form. Galvatron marveled at how little he had changed, except for a pair of razor-sharp talons at the end of each wing and newly modified camera and laser-emitter eyes. Laserbeak was more that a spy now, he was now a formidable weapon in his own right. Laserbeak landed on Soundwave's shoulder and squawked loudly. He began to project a holographic report from his two laser eyes.

"As you can see, Lord Galvatron" Cyclonus started, "the Aerialbots are continuing there attack and causing some damage. The humans are also firing energy beams and some type of antimatter weapon, but our ship is holding."

Cyclonus grabbed the picture with his mechanical hand and pulled it to him. The picture changed to show another region of space in the next sector.

"Other humans reinforcements are on the way and their combined strength would be formidable. The memory banks of this ship show they have had encounters before and were nearly destroyed. Also, the Autobots ship is very nearly at full power and are moving to join the battle."

Galvatron smiled as broadly as his mechanical attachments would allow.

"The fools. With me in command of this ship, the Autobots and the humans will be destroyed and then, we can move on to the humans planet. They are weak and should be destroyed, but instead, I will make them serve me. Their culture will service...us."

Galvatron laughed maniacally and the surrounding drones throughout the ship echoed this laughter.

_Bridge of the Galaxy_

_xxx_

"Status report!"

Captain Berman tried to yell above the alarms and noise of overloaded systems.

"Warp drive is down" Shilom started. "Shields are down to 28, phaser banks are down to 47. We've used up about 70 of our photon compliment and all of our cobalt-thorium torpedoes. We've got hull breaches and casualties on all decks."

"Any news on reinforcements?"

"Six more ships are on the way, they'll be here in minutes. The Autobots are moving out of the nebula and are fully charged."

"Good, get me Optimus" Berman yelled.

Within moments, Optimus Prime appeared on the screen.

"Optimus here. How are you holding."

Berman stood and walked to the screen.

"More Starfleet ships are coming, but we can use all the help we can get, Prime."

"Don't worry, Captain, we're on our way."

Optimus looked to his crew and called all of them together.

"The humans have come to help us when we needed it and now they need our help. Even though these humans aren't the same as the humans that we know, in all the important ways, they are the same. Magnus, you'll be in command of the Abraxis, coordinate with the humans. Technobots, combine into Computron."

The many Technobots joined together into the powerful Computron and turned to face Optimus."

"I am Computron. My computation power is almost infinite."

"Computron, tell me the most likely way to defeat this foe."

Computron buzzed for a moment as his internal processors combined and shared information from the various processors of the Technobots.

"Problem, Decepticons have allied with superior force. Solution, destroy the ship with all Decepticons. Hypothesis, create inter-dimensional rift similar to one that brought us here and destroy the opening in this universe. That should seal the other side, trapping the Decepticon and the Borg within. Subspace pressure may destroy them there."

"That was my thought as well. Computron, Autobots, let's go. Prepare for battle."

The Autobots leaped out the airlock and left Magnus and Arcee to man the Abraxis and use it's plentiful firepower. The Aerialbots soon joined the Autobots just outside the Galaxy.

"Good to see you, Prime. What's the game plan?"

"First, Aerialbots, combine into Superion to keep the Decepticons and their allies busy."

"We had a feeling you were going to say that, Prime."

One by one, the Aerialbots joined together and finally, the mighty Superion floated in space.

"Now, Prime, what's the plan?"

"Computron, stay here and protect the Galaxy while she repairs some of her systems. This crew has done enough. Superion, continue your strafing runs and assist the other human ships, keep Galvatron busy, don't let any of the Decepticons out. Magnus, take the Abraxis and start to open the conduit. When the time is right, Superion, we will be counting on you strength to do anything necessary to get that ship into that conduit, then get out of the way while we close the opening. Any questions?"

Various "yes, sirs" came over Prime's internal com system as the Autobots and the other Federations acknowledged. The stage was set.

"Autobots, Federation ships, roll out!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Abraxis_**

**_xxx_**

Magnus walked to Optimus and turned to face the Autobot leader.

"Prime, I think it would be best if I lead the attack on the outside. We can't afford to lose you and besides, you can better coordinate things from here."

Prime smiled as best as his mechanical servos would allow.

"I agree with you on most of that, Magnus. However, I doubt if I or any other of the Autobots will be any safer here."

Magnus nodded his head and walked to the hatch. The atmosphere that was maintained for the sake of the humans hissed out and Optimus shivered just a little against the cold vacuum of space. Superion was waiting for him outside and they were both soon joined by Computron , Blurr and Jazz.

"OkayMagnus, what'stheplan?" Magnus could tell that Blurr was anxious to start the battle. His vocal processors were quicker than ever.

"Simple, really" Optimus began over his com-link, "Computron, Superion, and Magnus will attack the starboard side of the cube while I take the Abraxis and Jazz and concentrates on the port side. Each team will have one or two Federation ships as well. Meanwhile, the Galaxy will be opening the trans-warp tunnel and the Triumph will protect them. Remember, our goal isn't to destroy the cube, our goal is to irritate the Decepticons into following us into the tunnel. Once on the other side, we'll close the tunnel and hopefully Galvatron with it. Understand one thing, no matter what happens to us, the Decepticons must be forced into the tunnel."

Various nod of the heads indicated that everyone understood Optimus' plan and possible sacrifice that each of them might have to make.

"All right, then" Superion yelled out, "let's kick some Decepticon butt!" He flew off, activating his internal weapons en route and stopped just in front of the cube.

"Hey, Galvatron!" he yelled out as he stared in defiance. "Try this on for size!" He fired with all his might watched as the beam bounced off the shield harmlessly. Slowly, he inched forward until he was in contact with the shield and began to force his way through. He screamed in pain as the energy shot though him and threatened to fuse all his circuits. When a small opening finally formed, Superion uncoupled and the Aerialbots streamed through and fired. They had just enough time to recouple before the cube returned fire and Superion easily dodged the torpedo and the cutting beam. Computron followed suit on the other side and soon, the Technobots had recoupled. Jazz and Magnus watched in amazement as the two super-Autobots battled with the advanced ship. Abraxis opened fire with and Federation Defiant-class ship close behind. Together, the unleashed a fierce volley of energy and anti-matter weapons. Optimus was able to glean the shield frequency from Superion and Computron's attacks and relayed that on to the others. Soon, every shot struck the cube and destroyed more and more of it.

"Good" Optimus said into their com-links, "that should make Galvatron angry. Now back out and let him come after us."

**_Bridge of USS Galaxy_**

**_xxx_**

Captain Berman and Commander Shilom watched the battle unfold on the main viewscreen. Berman's eyes lit up with each chunk of the Borg cube that floated away into space. He felt a slight twinge of guilt when he realized that he was taking pleasure in the deaths of thousands of drones. Then he remembered how many lives of those he worked with and loved were lost at Wolf 359 and then he no longer felt guilty. Deep down inside, he felt the Borg were getting exactly what they deserved.

"Tactical, what estimate on the amount of damage to the cube?"

"Sir, the Autobot attacks are having a good effect. I showed they have severely damaged at least 40 of the cube."

Berman turned to Shilom and smiled.

"Then I guess that it's time to put our part of the plan into action, commander."

Shilom smiled back and then rose from her seat and walked up the curving ramp to join the officer at the tactical station.

"Helm," started Berman, "set course 224 x 418 x 37 and engage at maximum impulse. Engineering, prepare main deflector dish and prepare to open trans-warp conduit. All other ships, provided cover and fire at will."

The Galaxy banked off at a sharp angle and climbed to position itself several hundred kilometers from the battle. Three other Federation ships joined in and tuned to face the cube. They fired pulse phasers and torpedoes as they joined the Autobots in their attack of the Borg cube. A bolt of energy left the Galaxy. The fabric of space began to fold in on itself and within moments, an opening appeared like a mouth that hungered for victims.

Berman looked up to Shilom. "Well, there it is. Its up to the Autobots now."

**_Abraxis_**

**_xxx_**

"Arcee, bring the ship to a position relative to the cube and continue firing."

The newly repaired Autobot's fingers moved along the control panel with blinding speed as she guided the massive ship and chipped away chunks of metal and opened gaping holes in the Borg cube. The Technobots had done a wonderful job. She hadn't felt this good in mega-cycles.

"You got it, Prime. Prime, we're getting a hail from Galvatron."

"I was wondering what was keeping him. Open the channel."

Galvatron's face filled the viewer on Abraxis. Optimus was shocked. This was the first time Prime had seen Galvatron since they entered into this universe and the Decepticon/Borg leader before him was not the same Galvatron that he and the rest of the Autobots had battled many times. It was several seconds before Prime could say anything to him, but even in those few moments, new attachments and devices either were added by others who stood near, or sprang out at odd angles until there was no part of the original Decepticon left.

"So, Prime, I see that once again, you defend these worthless humans. As you can see, I just keep getting more powerful. Surrender now and I will make sure that you will rule somewhere, unlike Scourge who is finally getting the lesson he so richly deserves."

Galvatron's voice echoed as scores of drones spoke with him. Optimus and Arcee both saw Scourge in his mechanical prison. If it was possible to torture an autonomous creature to death, Galvatron had found a way and Scourge was nearly out of strength.

"What about the humans, Galvatron?"

Galvatron snorted.

"They will be assimilated and they will serve me as the rest of these pathetic half-organic drones do. Once I dispense with you and the other Autobots, I will go to the home world of these fools and take my rightful place as ruler of all Borg."

"First Galvatron" Optimus teased, "you'll have to catch us. As you can see, we have a way back."

Optimus closed the connection and looked to Arcee.

"Head for the tunnel, best speed. If I know Galvatron, he won't let us go."

Arcee turned the ship and started straight for the opening. Optimus checked one more time in the scanner and smiled. True to form, Galvatron and the cube were hot on their trail.

**_Borg Cube_**

**_xxx_**

Unlike the mindless drones that scurried about and performed the various duties to repair and maintain this ship, Galvatron was furious. Optimus had essentially turned his back on him and dared Galvatron to do something. He stood up and slapped a hapless drone nearby by decapitating him. Scourge began to laugh between the groans of pain.

"Hah! So, Galvatron, the Autobots don't seem to be afraid of you, even with your new-found friends."

Galvatron stepped to the alcove that imprisoned Scourge and increased the energy arcing through his body. Scourge tensed his limbs and grimaced, but he wouldn't cry out and give Galvatron the pleasure.

"We shall see about that! Cyclonus, pursue the Autobots, now! I won't let them escape."

Cyclonus stepped to his leader. "Are you sure that is wise?"

Galvatron clenched his unaltered left hand into a fist. "Are you questioning my orders Cyclonus?"

"No, Lord Galvatron, I live to serve you." He looked to his side and rolled his ocular sensors up, mentally controlling the cube. Galvatron felt the ship turn and gain speed and then walked back to his seat of control.

"This time, I will defeat you, Prime."

**_Abraxis_**

**_xxx_**

"Optimus," Arcee announced, "the cube has set course to pursue."

"Good. Signal the Autobots to come aboard and tell the humans to back off. As soon as the cube enters the tunnel, Captain Berman will know what to do."

In seconds, Jazz, Blurr and Magnus were aboard and took positions. Computron and Superion uncoupled and took their places as well. The portal loomed ever closer and Abraxis began to shake violently.

"Optimus, the cube is firing. Shields are weakened."

"Hold you course, Arcee. Technobots, see if you can make the shields stronger. We've got to get Galvatron to follow."

The Technobots sprang into action and diverted power from wherever they could and finally brought the shields back.

"Good work, Technobots. How long until we enter?"

"Twenty milli-cycles. We just about there" Jazz announced.

Optimus began to feel the pull of the tunnel on his internal sensors, like a black hole eager to consume them. He saw in the monitor that Galvatron was hot on his tail and was trying to lock on to Abraxis with a tractor beam. Then he saw the flash in the monitor from the Galaxy. Captain Berman was right on time. Those torpedoes would surely close this end of the tunnel and Galvatron would never be able to re-enter from there. Now it was up to the Autobots to collapse the other side and with luck without themselves becoming trapped.

Abraxis began to swirl and spin. Optimus watched the monitor as the torpedoes detonated just as the cube entered. The humans were safe.

"All right, how far to the other side."

"A few more milli-cycles, Prime."

"Charge the weapons and fire. Give me maximum speed."

Arcee fired two energy bolts at the entrance and watched as the mouth began to flicker and fade out of existence. Abraxis shot out just as the hole squeezed the sides like a giant vice.

"We made it" Jazz proudly announced.

"Yes, we did" Optimus answered. "That cube will never be able to get out of there. It's over. Set course for home. We have a lot of work to do."

**_Borg cube_**

**_xxx_**

Galvatron sat and stared at the arcs of energy that discharged all around him. His own energy had faded and he no longer had the ability to stand. Most of his new upgrades had fallen off and the devices that remained no longer functioned. He could feel the pressure of the tunnel as it collapsed and squeezed on the cube's sides. In moments, the gravity would claim them all. Already, the smell of death was thick in his olfactory sensors. He saw the other Decepticons leaving through a gap in the wall. Those pitiful traitors abandoned him but then he felt himself being lifted up and he turned to see Cyclonus. Faithful Cyclonus would never leave without his master, but who or what was helping him. He turned his head to see Scourge. They both fired their thrusters and carried Galvatron out of the cube. As soon as they left, the pressure and gravity collapsed it down to dust. The exited the tunnel and met the other Decepticons just as the portal sealed itself forever. Cyclonus hoisted his leader to his back and held his remaining arm tight.

"We will repair you, Galvatron, and then we will make the Autobots pay dearly for this."

Galvatron grunted in agreement. "Yes we will."


End file.
